campaignsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Chadlupkes
Hello Chad. Welcome to the Campaigns Wikia! I'm glad you found it. Our mission is for this wiki to be a central meeting ground for everyone who believes it is time for politics to become more participatory. We're at the start of an era of net-driven participatory politics and I'm glad you're here to help with that. If you've not yet signed up for the mailing list, I encourage you to join the conversation there. I hope you can help with linking this wiki together with some of the other political wikis that you've been working on. Feel free to contact me with any problems. We'd love it if you could blog about this wiki and continue to edit here and encourage others to do the same. Angela (talk) 04:03, 6 July 2006 (UTC) Thanks for volunteering to help admin this wiki. Angela (talk) 13:58, 6 July 2006 (UTC) Archive1 Re: Categories I'm trying to identify the articles without categories and fix that. I was trying to do that systematically by putting the Category needed tag on the pages that I don't know how to place yet. I'm using the Special:Uncategorizedpages page to go through the list, but since you removed the category from the template, I can't tell which ones I have hit already. Is there a better way of doing this? Chadlupkes 23:20, 7 July 2006 (UTC) : I was unable to understand the difference between using and using . I do not understand why Template:Cat is necessary if we have . Thus I might have misunderstood the meaning of the "Category needed". Maybe you need to revert my changes to Template:Cat. --Kernigh 23:29, 7 July 2006 (UTC) conservative/progressive Hi, Normally, its bad form to post a wiki issue on a user talk page, but seeing how you are an admin, I thought I'd mention it. Please do not suggest that people pigeonhole ideas or viewpoints as being "consevative" or "liberal". Not only is incorrect labelling and mis-representation of an idea a political weapon, but rampant pigeonholing is part of what's broken about Americian politics. It twists and distorts the view of he world, it promotes antagonism and argument, in place of discussion and construction. Labelling and mis-labelling, categorizing into "liberal" and "conservative" is destructive, and it is a weapon the Repbulicans have weilded with incredible effectiveness to dominate the political discussion. Linas 00:21, 12 July 2006 (UTC) :Good call, but good luck. I'm less inclined to NPOV, and hoping more for balance. It will be interesting to see how the various Threats to Democracy evolve without labels. Chadlupkes 00:30, 12 July 2006 (UTC) ::Thanks. However, balance cannot be gained by incorrectly labelling issues, sorting them into "conservative" and "liberal" buckets. What if one is a social liberal and a fiscal conservative? A social conservative and a fiscal liberal? In real life, the debate cannot be divided into two camps, the "for us" and "against us" camps. Linas 00:35, 12 July 2006 (UTC) Kinds of articles I think this is possible. The onyl way I can currently think of to do it is by having several inputboxes -- the edit pages that come up can be preloaded with templates if you specify, so perhaps there could be one for "create forum post", one for "create new article", etc, each loaded with a template that includes the appropriate categories (and maybe a template for formatting with example headers and links? Depends on how fancy you want to go). You can see more at Wikia:Help:Inputbox -- suggestions on how and where to place them? Mindspillage (spill yours?) 01:16, 14 July 2006 (UTC) templates that are link collections I noticed that you have started working on a template that will contain a number of links ... and my gut impression is ... you probably don't want to that. In wikipedia proper, these show up fairly often, and are usually quickly AfD'ed (put up for deletion and voted on, and deleted) -- they're pretty wildly unpopular, for good reason. I doubt that they'll be more popular here; you may not want to expend your energy on them. Linas 01:23, 15 July 2006 (UTC) :That's simply because the massive bureaucratic body established at Wikipedia, no such body has been established here yet. Is there even an AFD template here? 70.48.250.45 01:42, 15 July 2006 (UTC) ::Not yet. Haven't had the need. Chadlupkes 01:53, 15 July 2006 (UTC) :Which templates are you referring to? Template:USA lists all the US States, and Europe also has one. Red links attract, I hope. Chadlupkes 01:53, 15 July 2006 (UTC) ::My apologies for sounding cranky. Yes, I like the "lots-o-redlinks" idea for attracting user activity. I was remarking on using templates for naviagation boxes, which, on WP, has proven to be a bad idea. Things may prove different here; again my apologies for bringing this up. Linas 19:37, 17 July 2006 (UTC) *Saw this thread and figured my testing page fell into it so I thought I would mention it. User:MrDolomite/MI-FedRep. Being lazy by nature :) I was trying to include as much info from regular wikipedia as I could. I wasn't able to reference or include the infobox template from there, so I resorted to copying it over manually. Which, as Linas mentioned, turned every link red. The best I could do was to force the links back to WP by adding Wikipedia: inside the link brackets. But some of those, and some of the others should be linked back here for various election information. I'm going to continue investigating. -- MrDolomite | Talk 06:08, 19 July 2006 (UTC) New Templates for Political Parties *I created the and templates and also included them on the Central_Campaign_Wikia:Templates article. I did it in the spirit of being bold, but seeing as I'm new, I wanted to let you know in case I've overstepped things :) -- MrDolomite | Talk 06:14, 19 July 2006 (UTC) :*Excellent idea about the parties. I did a few more US ones, hopefully that will spur the world. Also, I alpha sorted them into the Category:Political parties with a leading µ, so all the wikispecific stuff falls to the end, instead of getting mixed in with the real articles. -- MrDolomite | Talk 18:12, 19 July 2006 (UTC) Work for a candidate? Who, me? Thought I would reply to your message, thanks for your encouragement. I work for the Mass Ballot Freedom Campaign massballotfreedom.org to legalize electoral fusion. It's associated with the Working Families Organization (what one day will become the Massachusetts version of the Working Families Party). I really enjoyed getting to read about WF on wikipedia when I started out with them a couple months ago, btw. The only candidate involved is Rand Wilson who is running for state Auditor, a candidacy aimed at establishing the 3% necessary to create a ballot line for WFP in the future. I don't think many people would consider me to be working for Rand, however. As I wrote elsewhere I see my role more as going and hearing about how people think and feel about politics and reporting back. Still, can propaganda really work in reverse? I'm not convinced.--Vive42 17:23, 23 July 2006 (UTC) CSS styles *Hi! Just in case you don't see the message on my talk, I'll post it here too. How can I create a style class that we can apply to all the country and state templates? Would it go on an article like Style:country_boxes, or something like that? Once the external CSS file is ready, how do you call it from an article? -- Waldsen 00:59, 24 July 2006 (UTC) Translating the Sidebar Hi Chadlupkes! I was hoping you could help me. I translated the MediaWiki:Sidebar to spanish. Do you think you could change the spanish Sidebar to the following?: * navegación ** mainpage|Página Principal ** portal-url|Portal de la Comunidad ** currentevents-url|Actualidad ** recentchanges-url|Cambios Recientes ** randompage-url|Página Aleatoria ** helppage|Ayuda Thanks a lot! (I just translated the text on the right of the vertical bars) -- Waldsen 23:30, 24 July 2006 (UTC) Admin Hi! I just wanted to thank you for recomending me for adminship in the spanish Campaigns Wikia. I hope I can live up to it! -- Waldsen 03:52, 26 July 2006 (UTC) Age? What is your age, (month-day-year)? Nookdog 22:08, 29 July 2006 (UTC) Article linked to vandalism Hi Chad! I spotted a new article called Rising Elephant Population and I have reason to believe that its creation is linked to the recent vandalist incident in Wikipedia, caused by Wikipedia:Stephen Colbert, who encouraged people to edit Wikipedia and (among other things) add the phrase "the elephant population has tripled". Anyway, I think this article deserves to be deleted, as it serves no purpose and might incentivate vandalism. I'm glad to say Wikipedia controlled the situation (by locking articles) and banned user Stephencolbert. Also, I would like to know if it's possible to volunteer for being administrator of the english Campaigns Wikia :P... -- Waldsen 20:37, 2 August 2006 (UTC) MAAs conflict Hi Chad! I wanted to let you know that the article MAAs has suffered an edit war between the versions by Mytreasurz and BLueRibbon. I protected the article to give them a chance to cool off and to reach an agreement. I thought you should know. Also, I froze the article at a random state, which happened to be the version by Mytreasurz. Hopefully I took the best course of action. Regards! -- Waldsen 22:17, 6 August 2006 (UTC) Front Page The lower two cells in the front page table are not separated like the top two are. Not sure how to fix that. Chadlupkes 04:59, 9 August 2006 (UTC) :Hmm, what do you mean with "seperated"? Looks ok for me with different browsers. Maybe you could explain it or make a screenshot? Greetings --rieke 18:09, 10 August 2006 (UTC) Perspectives archives Well, what about what we have here? I don't think we need anything more elaborate :). -- Waldsen 00:08, 11 August 2006 (UTC) Lou franklin We've been watching his contribs here, and it might be time to start talking to him with bans. See his ban log on en.wp (and his ip block log (which mentions his name). --Splarka (talk) 08:03, 11 August 2006 (UTC) :Fair enough, but right now you might enforce a 3RR of some sort. --Splarka (talk) 21:24, 11 August 2006 (UTC) ::3RR. --Splarka (talk) 21:46, 11 August 2006 (UTC) Google maps Hi, I noticed you were trying to get Google maps to show in your sandbox. This needs an extention added to MediaWiki before it will work I'm afraid. I've added it to the to-do list, but it may be a while before it's enabled (it's a long list ;). When it is, I'll make sure it's on this wikia too. -- sannse (talk) 22:17, 11 August 2006 (UTC) PM "Cheers!" to another late-night wiki editor. Dick Clark 06:36, 12 August 2006 (UTC) Infobox US State What do you think about the new Template:Infobox US State?? :) -- Waldsen 15:47, 12 August 2006 (UTC) Various issues User_talk:Waldsen#Various_issues --Waldsen 20:35, 14 August 2006 (UTC) Tab template update Ok, I started working on templates and came up with an alternate way to do the tab templates. I think this way is more efficient, because there's a set of generic tab templates that can be used for any article and a single template for the article that contains all of the information common to all of the pages within that article (including category). You can see it in action in my sandbox. --whosawhatsis? 02:39, 15 August 2006 (UTC) :Wow! Well done! We're getting mixed messages about the tabs, but if you can find an article that needs it, go ahead and use your template on some of the longer pages. Chadlupkes 05:08, 15 August 2006 (UTC) ::Yeah, I wasn't entirely on-board with the idea either, but if we're gonna have them, might as well make it as easy as possible to keep the pages in sync. If it's cool, I'd like to switch over the same-sex marriage page to the new template so that when the vote closes, it only takes one edit to set the category for all of the pages. Speaking of which, we're well into the 15th in UTC (server time). Time to call the vote? --whosawhatsis? 05:13, 15 August 2006 (UTC) ::I went ahead and switched it. When the vote is over, you can edit Template:Tab-Same-sex marriage to update the categories for the article. --whosawhatsis? 08:33, 15 August 2006 (UTC) 3RR Shouldn't the redirect also be in the project namespace? I created Project:3RR as a redirect to Campaigns Wikia:Three-revert rule --ШΔLÐSΣИ 03:52, 16 August 2006 (UTC) :Not necessarily. I doubt that we'll see a need for 3RR being used for anything else. I don't know that we need the redirect to project then to yet another page. Chadlupkes 03:55, 16 August 2006 (UTC) ::No no, Project:3RR translates to Central Campaign Wikia:3RR. It's a prefix that substitutes the Wiki's name (as far as I know). I didn't intend to make a project out of it (like Categories project). Also, although we'll probably never make an article called 3RR, if it's a redirect to Campaigns Wikia:Three-revert rule, maybe it should be in the campaigns namespace: Campaigns Wikia:3RR. --ШΔLÐSΣИ 03:59, 16 August 2006 (UTC) :::But it's much easier just to use 3RR when needed. Again, I'll need to review how to use namespaces effectively. Chadlupkes 04:02, 16 August 2006 (UTC) ::::Ha ha ha, you win :P... --ШΔLÐSΣИ 04:08, 16 August 2006 (UTC) Also, while we're on it. It's getting confusing to use the prefixes Central Campaign Wikia: and Campaigns Wikia: for the project namespace. We should choose one (I propose we use Campaigns Wikia:) --ШΔLÐSΣИ 03:55, 16 August 2006 (UTC) :I agree. I'll have to get familiar with namespaces a bit more. Chadlupkes 03:57, 16 August 2006 (UTC) Our friend Lou Hadn't you blocked him? --ШΔLÐSΣИ 04:18, 16 August 2006 (UTC) :Speaking of Lou, there was one of his edits before he was blocked that I'm not sure was entirely unfair. See Talk:Affirmative action. ::Perhaps. You should not lose the potential contribution. I reverted everything he had done since his rampage started. --ШΔLÐSΣИ 04:35, 16 August 2006 (UTC) Re: I appears he's using different IP addresses. --ШΔLÐSΣИ 04:27, 16 August 2006 (UTC) :OK, I'll leave him to it. I protected his talk page, though. I guess it's useless, so I'll stop reverting. This is childish, and children calm down when left alone. --ШΔLÐSΣИ 04:30, 16 August 2006 (UTC) POV articles After seeing your work on Campaigns Wikia:Allow Points of View, I was inspired to work on a way to present articles with a single POV. I wrote up a similar policy proposal page and a template to designate pages as such (demonstrated in my sandbox). I'd love to have you and some of the other staff weight in. --whosawhatsis? 04:57, 17 August 2006 (UTC) :Interesting idea. I modified it some. And, btw, I'm not staff. I wish! I'm just a volunteer. Chadlupkes 16:29, 17 August 2006 (UTC) ::Well, you're a sysop or whatever the volunteer moderator position is called in the wikimedia system... that's a volunteer staff position... you know what I meant :P :::I like the idea, although we should be careful to not let these 1POV articles be monopolized by the defenders of that POV. People in opposition might want to correct false information, misleading statements, opposing opinions taken out of context, etc. --ШΔLÐSΣИ 20:13, 17 August 2006 (UTC) ::::Good point. Check out my updated template (demonstration). --whosawhatsis? 20:43, 17 August 2006 (UTC) :::::I think we're getting there. I guess people who defend bar will be able to place links to counter-arguments in each section of the foo article, right? --ШΔLÐSΣИ 21:00, 17 August 2006 (UTC) ::::::Actually, can we make it so that people can add articles to the list within the template without affecting the actual article? Chadlupkes 21:01, 17 August 2006 (UTC) :::::::I don't think so... at least not without creating a separate template for each 1POV article... unless I'm misunderstanding what you're suggesting. :::::::Counterpoint links within the article might get unweildy, and as demonstrated with the ones used in the pro/con sections of the same-sex marriage article, it can be difficult to keep them up-to-date, although another (smaller) template might make sense for those ("This argument is refuted in section 'foo' of article 'bar'."). :::::::Speaking of which, once we've got the 1POV format nailed down, we should probably edit Same-sex marriage/pro and Same-sex marriage/con to conform to it. --whosawhatsis? 21:15, 17 August 2006 (UTC) ::::::I started working on a template for counterpoints, but it's not pretty. I really need a way to convert spaces to underscores to encode the section names as anchors, but I can't find a function provided by mediawiki to do that without changing anything else. The current version requires the user to provide the article name, the section name, and the anchor. --whosawhatsis? 09:02, 18 August 2006 (UTC) Sitenotice I think you can take the sitenotice down now, given that it's over. Sometimes I wish I were an admin and didn't have to go around asking people to do stuff for me. Oh well. One can dream. Jfing[[Wikipedia:User:Jfingers88/Esperanza|'e']]rs88 19:46, 17 August 2006 (UTC) Popups If you don't know how to install popups, this is how to do it. First of all create a subpage User:Chadlupkes/monobook.js (assuming you are using the monobook skin, if not please consult the wikpedia article Wikipedia:Tools/Navigation popups ) . Then copy and paste this code into your page // Wikipedia:User:Lupin/popups.js document.write(' '); Doing this enables popups for me. For how to use popups, read the wikipedia article. McLurker 09:43, 18 August 2006 (UTC) Hammer How did you find the Hammer wikia so fast? It doesn't even have any edits made to it! Jfing[[Wikipedia:User:Jfingers88/Esperanza|'e']]rs88 15:09, 18 August 2006 (UTC) Lou franklin Hi Chad! How long was the ban on Lou? You blocked him so I'll wait until you unblock him. Personally, I must admit I have decided he does not belong on Campaigns Wikia, mostly because of his rampage and his indiscriminate deletes to other people's opinions (yours in the long debate, and mine more recently). Anyway, I'm just expecting to see him vandalise as many articles as he can when you unblock him, and I wouldn't be unhappy at an opportunity to block him permanently. --ШΔLÐSΣИ 04:05, 19 August 2006 (UTC) Re: Looking forward ;). --ШΔLÐSΣИ 04:11, 19 August 2006 (UTC) subpages For the main namespace (and the templates namespace, and apparently everything but the user namespace), our subpages are not currently true subpages, just articles with slashes in their titles. A bug in the tab template was brought to my attention, and while working on a fix I ended up making some big improvements (just two templates instead of five, and the intermediate template is optional, demonstration in the usual place), but it depends on variables like BASEPAGENAME that don't work if the articles aren't true subpages. Is there any way we can get these working? I read that they're turned off in wikipedia because they don't want people making subpages there, which suggests that its just a switch that needs to be flipped, and since we're obviously making use of them here, they should really be enabled. --whosawhatsis? 23:03, 22 August 2006 (UTC) :That would be a question for Angela or other staff. Let's bring this up to their level. Chadlupkes 23:05, 22 August 2006 (UTC) ::That is a setting that the devs can do, if you request it. --Splarka (talk) 02:53, 23 August 2006 (UTC) Bureaucrat I've nominated you, please accept or decline or whatever the protocal is. Cheers. --Splarka (talk) 02:53, 23 August 2006 (UTC) Issues Do you think we should combine our tables and put them somewhere central, like Forum:Who we are? Jfing[[Wikipedia:User:Jfingers88/Esperanza|'e']]rs88 13:50, 23 August 2006 (UTC)